What Happens on Christmas is Magical
by Ksonic
Summary: It's been four months since Sonic came home from being Eggman's slave. Since then, his realationship with Amy hasn't improved much, making Amy sad of course. But what happens, when Cheese buys an unexpected gift for both Sonic and Amy? Some humor at begin
1. Chapter 1

Yup, I'm back! Whoo yay! Anyway, hope you like it, and enjoy! This takes place four months after Sonic comes home from being Eggman's slave, in my Years to Remember story. Yeah, sorry everything's out of order! Lol.

I think this story needs an explanation, since I wouldn't usually write about a trip to the mall. I was browsing through SonAmy pictures online a while back, and I came across this one picture that I've fallen in love with. My profile picture right now is that picture. It was a picture of the whole group, outside with shopping bags on a snowy night, and a chao, was holding up mistletoe between Sonic and Amy. Within days, I had a whole story figured out to make since of the picture. So, here we are, with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been four months since Sonic had come home from being Eggman's slave. Since then, he had remarkably recovered. His scars were barely visible anymore, and his fur was no longer pale. He barely showed ever being practically starved by Eggman as well. All in all, we were all pleased.

Though Sonic was fine, and everyone knew he cared about me at least a little bit, he didn't show much affection towards me. Every now and then, we'd hang out, but our relationship hadn't really changed since he had come home. This disappointed me greatly, but I tried not to show it.

Today though, was going to be a fun and great day, because the whole group and I were going shopping at the Mall for Christmas! I could hardly wait to go and see all my friends. I hadn't seen all my friends together since Sonic came home. The girls and I had been the ones to round up the group. As we did this, we learned that some of the boys could be pretty stubborn…

Flashback:

"Hey, guys, you want to go shopping with the whole group tomorrow?" Cream asked Victor.

Without thinking, Victor answered,

"That would be fun! Lets' do it! It'll give us something to do!"

"Yeah!" Charmy cried as he spun around in a few circles. "That sounds like fun."

Espio glared at the two. Turning to Cream, he said,

"We have much to do here, sorry, but we can't make it."

Espio closed his eyes again, hoping we'd give up and go home. Victor wouldn't have it though.

"I'm the leader, Espio, who do you think you are, telling these nice young ladies we can't make it?! We don't have any work."

Without opening his eyes, Espio replied coldly,

"We do too have work to do. We don't have time for any shopping nonsense."

Cream began to cry.

"We were only trying to be nice; you don't have to come if you don't want to!"

"Now look what you've done, Espio, you made the poor little bunny rabbit cry!" Victor cried. "We're going weather you like it or not!"

Espio's eyes snapped open, and he looked towards Cream, who was being comforted by Rouge and I.

"Aw, come on, it's not the end of the world if I don't come, right?"

Cream kept crying.

"Right…? Fine! I'll go to with you guys on your stupid shopping spree! Just stop crying!"

"Yay, we're gonna go shopping, we're gonna go shopping!" Charmy cried out.

Cream sniffled, and stopped crying.

"Thank you, Espio. We'll see you tomorrow."

End of Flashback

Knuckles had also been hard to crack, but in the end, we ended up getting him to come along too.

Flashback:

"Hey, Knuckle head, the other girls wanted me to invite you to our shopping spree tomorrow," Rouge said as she walked up to Knuckles.

Knuckles, stared at Rouge, and said,

"What makes you guys think I would leave the Master Emerald, to go shopping? There's no way, sorry."

Rouge glared at him.

"Come on Knuckles, it'll be so fun! Everyone's going to come!"

"Everyone?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge nodded, hopefully.

"Well then I'm definitely NOT going," Knuckles answered.

Cream gasped.

"How do you manage to be so rude, Knuckles?! All we're trying to do is get the whole group together to go shopping! Don't you, *sniff* like us?"

"Oh no, not again," I thought.

"Knuckles, Cream has her heart set on you coming, so you'd better show up," I said.

Knuckles stared at Cream and said,

"Cream, please don't cry."

"Well, maybe if you decided to come, maybe she wouldn't be crying!" Rouge declared.

"Why's it always my fault?!" Knuckles cried.

"Maybe it's because you have a hot head!" Rouge yelled back.

"Oh yeah?! Well just you wait, cuz tomorrow I plan to go shopping with you guys and you will get it Rouge…" Knuckles growled.

"I could beat you up any day," Rouge replied as she turned around.

I rolled my eyes. The way those two could argue yet like each other was odd if you asked me.

End of Flashback

Thank goodness Sonic and Tails weren't very hard to get. Both were at Tails' house, working with the X Tornado.

Flashback:

"Hey you two, what's up?" I asked as I walked up to them.

Sonic sighed.

"The X-Tornado," he replied, dully.

"It'll be great when it's finished," Tails called from under the air craft. "I've modified it to make it even faster."

"Again," Sonic whispered to us.

We laughed under our breaths.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Sonic asked.

"We're going shopping tomorrow, as a group for Christmas, and were wondering if you two would like to come along," I replied.

"Everyone's coming," Cream added, "even Knuckles!"

Sonic stared at us.

"How on earth did you convince Knuckles?"

"Uh, well, Cream kind of broke down so…" Rouge said, hesitantly.

"Oh, I get it," Sonic said, smiling.

"Sure, I can go; Nothing better to do. You gonna come, Tails?"

"Huh, what?" Tails asked, as he came up from underneath the air craft.

"Shopping…" Sonic said.

"Uh, yeah, sure, what day?" Tails asked.

"Tomorrow…"

"The mall?"

Sonic turned to us and we nodded our heads.

"Yeah, that's the place," Sonic answered.

"Sure, why not?" Tails replied.

Sonic gave us thumbs up.

"I'll make sure Tails actually comes tomorrow, k?" he said.

We laughed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then! Bye guys!"

"See ya!" Sonic called back.

He kicked Tails, who was under the air craft again.

"Bye guys!" Tails called.

End of Flashback

I still found it almost impossible that we had managed to get everyone to come for today, but we had done it!

After we had all gotten to the Mall, we separated into groups, sometimes meeting up with each other here and there. I got everything I needed to get for everyone for Christmas. It was bunches of fun, and it was great to be with everyone.

After a while though, Sonic came up to me, and said,

"I'm starving, when are we gonna eat?"

Laughing, we all agreed we could eat now. Sonic leapt for joy, and lead the way.

"Lemme guess," Knuckles said, as he frowned. "We're going to a chili dog stand, aren't we?"

Sonic turned to Knuckles, and said,

"That's were I'm going, you don't have to ya know."

"Thank goodness," Knuckles said, as he walked over to a cheese burger stand. Sonic only shrugged. The others, realizing they didn't have to go where Sonic wanted, spread out as well.

It wasn't long before all of us had our meal, and sat down to eat. The girls and I sat together, and the boys with the others.

"So, Amy, how are you and Sonic these days?" Cream asked me, as she bit into her sandwich.

I looked over at the blue hedgehog, laughing with his friends, and said,

"Nothing, it's the same as it was when he came home a few months ago."

It was silent for a moment, and then Cheese began to talk excitedly.

"What's he saying, Cream?" I asked, curious.

Cream beamed.

"Cheese knows what he's going to get you for Christmas now!"

I watched as the choa danced around for joy.

"Can't wait, Cheese," I said.

The choa began to dance even more.

After Sonic came back from his run (he needed to get some energy out) we started out again. Cream and Cheese ran off on their own, Cheese practically dragging Cream along with him. We all laughed, and continued on with our shopping.

Sonic's Point of View

The shopping continued until dusk, then we all agreed that we were ready to go home. We hadn't brought the X-Tornado along, for we could all walk home.

All of us boys, (except Knuckles for some odd reason and Cheese) were in one group in the back. The girls, were in the front, chattering away.

"Hey guys, where's Cheese?" I heard Rouge ask.

"He'll be here soon, no worries," Cream said quickly as she sped up.

We kept walking, when all of a sudden, Cheese was heard in the distant. We stopped walking.

"Choa, choa, choa!" he cried out happily, as he flew up to us.

"Hey, Cheese, where've you been?" Amy asked, as she stopped below him.

Cheese reached his small hands into his shopping bag, and pulled out a small, glowing mistletoe.

* * *

Maybe not one of my better chapters… But oh well. It'll get better. Anyway, please review!


	2. The Magic of Christmas

Here's chapter two! Man out of three chapter I'm already on a roll. I'm going to have to write my Kyler story and new idea faster! But then again, I can't wait to publish them; they're going to be great! Lol anyway, please review, and prepare for some romance! Sonic's POV for now, but it will change as the chapter goes along.

Chapter 2

The Magic of Christmas

In seconds, we all knew what Cheese was up to. Amy stared at the plant for a moment, and then blushed. She looked towards me, with sad eyes. Tails pushed me closer.

I wanted so badly to just run away, so I wouldn't get embarrassed in front of everyone. But I was tired of hurting Amy; I had hurt her too much already by not showing much affection towards her. To tell the truth, I wanted to kiss Amy, hang out with her, but I was too embarrassed.

_"The old Sonic the Hedgehog's too embarrassed," my better half of my brain declared. "The new is more then capable to kiss Amy in public."_

_Like usual when I argued with myself, my other side of the brain entered the argument._

_"I haven't changed since I came home! I'm the same old, Sonic the Hedgehog, nothing different."_

_"Oh, really..?" the other side said. "Maybe you should change now…"_

_"How am I supposed to change, just like that?! Slow things down!"_

_"You want things to slow down? Are you sick? To change, just kiss her. It's not that hard."_

_"Now look who's talking," my worse half cried to the other._

"_You still love her, and this is the perfect opportunity to prove it to her."_

Once again, my better half of my brain had won the argument. When wasn't he right?

Slowly, and nervously, I reached for Amy's hands. Amy looked at me, surprised, but calmed when she saw how I looked at her, my eyes wide open with nervousness. She smiled shyly, and I couldn't help but do the same.

Amy's Point of View

For a moment, we just stood there. I was almost sure though, that this wouldn't last. Half of me said, he'd kiss me. The other half, however, said he wouldn't, and never would. I wanted so badly, to cry at this, and everything else that had happened to me in the last year. So much had happened in the last year. I couldn't keep my emotions in much longer.

But then, he moved closer. I heard everyone gasp at this. Was he really going to kiss me?

Sonic's Point of View

_"Just do it, Sonic, it's not this hard,"_ the better half said again.

I looked into Amy's beautiful green eyes. I remembered when I had first seen them. Of course, she was mad at me, I teasing her at that time, but weather any one knew it or not, I loved it when I saw her eyes. Her eyes were so fiery and feisty back then. As we became friends, they became calmer, and would often twinkle. Then, when she got a crush on me, they grew more and more into the eyes I knew now. They still showed feistiness in them, but calmer, wild, and love all at once, and all in the same eye.

Now though, they showed sadness. I knew I had no other choice. I felt like I was killing her inside. It was now or never. Without anymore thought, I pulled Amy close, and kissed her.

Amy's Point of View

He was kissing me! I couldn't believe it. I joined right in, enjoying every second of it. My whole body forgot the rest of the world, and only remembered that I was in Sonic's arms, and I was kissing him. Sonic relaxed intensely the moment our lips met, as if he had forgotten the rest of the world along with me.

Time flew by, and before I knew it, I had to breath again. Reluctantly, we separated, but only to breath. We looked into each other's eyes dreamily, and smiled.

We were brought back into the real world by cheers from all of our friends. All of them were happy for us. All we could do, was smile, and be embarrassed. But for once, Sonic didn't seem to care what our friends thought, and kept me close, until we began walking again. I didn't care that much either. All I cared about was that Sonic, had finally kissed me.

* * *

Yay! Good boy, Sonic! Anyway, I might have the next chapter up by today, I don't know. Review please!


	3. Always, Always

Yup, sadly this is the last chapter of this story. But then…There's Kyler! Wooh, I love that story! It's a Sonic one, don't worry. More family then romance though, but I throw in bits of it here and there. Anyway, here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review! Amy's POV at the beginning. Oh yeah, and this story also explains another picture. It's a picture of Sonic and Amy standing in the snow, Sonic holding Amy's hands. There are words at the bottom of the picture that say, 'there's something I've been meaning to tell you.'

Chapter 3

Always, Always

After the lovely moment with Sonic, we separated back into our groups that we had been in. Knuckles patted Sonic on the back.

"'Bout time you kissed the girl!" he cried out happily.

Sonic blushed madly, but didn't run away like he would've about a year ago. Sonic had changed.

Slowly the group headed home, and we said our good-byes. Before Cream and Cheese left, Cheese handed me the mistletoe.

"Thank you, Cheese," I said. "That was very nice of you."

"Choa choa choa!"

"He said, 'your welcome, Amy. Sonic needed to push,"' Cream translated.

The two left, and I was left with Sonic and Tails, since the three of us lived the furthest out. The boys moved up to me, and we began to talk about our day.

I was surprised, when Sonic reached for my hand as we walked. Looking up at him with curious eyes, I tried to see why he wanted my hand with his. Sonic kept walking and talking to Tails; I didn't see in any clues. I shrugged it off, happy that he was even holding my hand, and joined in with the conversation.

After a few minutes, we reached Tails' house, and said good-bye to him as well. We continued on our way; our hands still intertwined. We walked mostly in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Sonic's Point of View

Though I had kissed Amy, I felt that she should still hear the words I love you from my lips. So, I came up with a way to tell her.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at Amy's house. Before she could go inside, however, I took hold of her hands, and gazed into her eyes. Amy blushed, and look confused.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," I said quietly.

I pulled Amy closer, into a hug, and stroked her quills.

"I still love you, Amy. I'm sorry I haven't been showing you enough recently. Don't you ever forget though, Amy."

Tears must've been streaking down her face, for I felt a tear land on my shoulder.

"I know you do, Sonic," Amy said softly. "I just wanted to see it I guess… You were just shy."

"I shouldn't be so shy," I scolded myself. "It hurt you."

Amy looked into my eyes.

"You're fine, Sonic. You kissed me in front of all of our friends. That's good enough for me."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, So-"

I cut her off with my lips pressed against hers. We were the happiest hedgehog's alive.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this short and lovely story! Hope you enjoyed it. Stick around for Kyler, tis awesome! In fact, I might (don't get your hopes up too high) publish the introduction today!


End file.
